The outcomes of various games, including for example, various casino games, may be decided according to one or more variables. The outcome of a game may be decided, in some examples, based on various values. To provide randomization of such values, and thus the outcome of a game, in some instances various tools may be used to generate one or more randomized values that are used in the game. Such tools may include cards, wheels, dice, tiles, blocks, etc. In one example, in casino games, the outcome of a game is decided based on a value associated with one or more hands made up of one or more cards, each having one or more values including for example a suit, a color, a numeric value and/or other similar value indicators. In another example, the outcome of the game may be based on values indicated by a wheel, such as a color, character and/or numeric value. Similarly tiles or blocks having different characters, colors or other value indicators may be used in various games to generate a game outcome.